Ores and Materials
Overview Ore is a very common sight in Galaxy. Ores are the raw Materials used build ships. To obtain raw Ore, players must use a Miner-class ship like the Wasp. Mining allows the raw Ore to be dumped and "refined" at the Mega Base or any non-hostile Starbase or planet, giving the player Credits in return. Ore also has mass (measured in meters cubed), which, in Galaxy, is a measurement of how much space the Ore will take up in a ship's Ore Hold, Cargo Hold, or in a player's Warehouse. This is something to keep in mind when Trading or Mining because it can affect the amount of money players make. Based on the amount (mass) of ore sold and the value of the Ore at the Starbase, players can make quite a profit through Trading and Mining Ores. Below in the "List of Ores" there are the masses of the Ore as listed by the Mega Base. Each Ore mined spawns a new Ore somewhere in the server. All ships excluding the Wasp and Wyrm require at least some Silicate, Carbon, and Iridium. Higher tier ships require Adamantite, Quantium, Titanium, and Palladium as well as Silicate, Carbon, and Iridium. The newest Ore in Galaxy is Uranium, which has a yellow-green glow to it. It was added during the Rogue One Star Wars Event and spawns around the Derelict Station and planets like Frion I or Myriad III. Uranium is now used to build a few ships, including the MRLS Launcher and the Frozen MRLS Launcher. Uranium has also been gathered in large quantities 30500 in exchange for one Weapons Part, which in turn enables one to build the Prototype X-1 and Prototype X-2. Ores can spawn 180-200 studs large. The word "Materials" usually refers to the refined version of Ores, which is the kind that players buy and sell at Starbases and the kind of Ore that goes into a ship's Cargo Hold or a player's Warehouse. Ores were remodeled in version .66b by bomb_pops. Ores Other Materials * Medicine and Supplies: 'Used for the Freedom Base quest given by Luca Sky in the Mega Base. When you activate the quest, unless your Warehouse space is full (or less than 750 Warehouse space is free of Materials), 1 Medicine and Supplies will be automatically added into your Warehouse to accomplish the task. 1 Medicine and Supplies material takes up 750 Warehouse space. * '''Debt Token: '''An item in Galaxy used for both profits and punishments. Can make a quick profit of 90 Credits each, but when sold/paid off at Mega Base, it will drain 110 Credits from your current Credits count. If used as punishment by Galaxy Admins (which is very rare in Galaxy), you are going to have to do a lot of additional Mining and Trading in order to pay off the costs of ships removed from your inventory if you lack enough Credits to do so. * 'Antimatter Shard: 'One of three Artifacts usually found in far regions of the map, or previously sold in the Mega Base. Used to build two of four Advanced Ships, but due to replicating glitches, this item is very rarely seen to buy from the Mega Base. * 'Data Archive: 'One of three Artifacts usually found in far regions of the map, or previously sold in the Mega Base. Used to build two of four Advanced Ships, but due to replicating glitches, this item is very rarely seen to buy from the Mega Base. * 'Ascension Crystal: 'One of three Artifacts usually found in far regions of the map, or previously sold in the Mega Base. Used to build two of four Advanced Ships, but due to replicating glitches, this item is very rarely seen to buy from the Mega Base. * 'Space Pumpkin: 'An Halloween Event 2017 and Halloween Event 2018 exclusive event item. The Space Pumpkins were obtainable from the wrecks of the Grim Reaper, Alien Harvest Servitors, Harvest King, and sometimes able to be purchased from the Mega Base. These items were used to build a plethora of event ships, and exchanged in order to obtain the Reaper Battlecruiser from the Headless Horseman, and the Grim Battleship from the Grim Reaper (NPC). * 'Ghost Pumpkin: 'An Halloween Event 2018 exclusive event item. Dropped primarily by the Harvest King in its Final Form, and very rarely bought from the Mega Base. 5 Ghost Pumpkins, alongside 100 Space Pumpkins were used in exchange for the Grim Battleship from the Grim Reaper (NPC). * 'Snowflake: '''An Christmas 2017 Event and Christmas 2018 Event exclusive event item. Found in multiple Starbases, Planets, and sometimes sold at the Mega Base. These items were used to build a plethora of event ships, and exchanged in order to obtain the Blizzard Carrier from the Yeti at Aqueous II during the Christmas 2017 Event. * '''Alien Part: '''Dropped by Alien Swarmers 1, Kneall Outriders 5, Alien Punishers 10 and Kneall Prototypes 250 in small quantities from wrecks. Besides the small amount of Credits earned per Part sold, they can also be gathered in large quantities 5000 and can be exchanged for the Alien Device. * '''Alien Device: '''An exchangeable item at the Alien Computer for 5000 Alien Parts. It was used to build the Osiris Dreadnought, Prototype X-2 and Hyperion but due to a duplication glitch, it currently has no use * '''Kodiak Armor Piece: '''Dropped by the Kodiak, this artifact was used in quests Depthbreaker and Dining In Hell in order to obtain the Kraken dreadnough. * '''Kodiak Activator: '''The reward for completing Dining In Hell, this material is used in the quest Depthbreaker. * '''Weapons Part: The newest Material to Galaxy as a part of the three-day second release of the Quest exchangeable Prototype X-1 and Prototype X-2. The Deity, Subjugator and Hyperion also use this for their Quests. While the weapons part has no use currently due to the change in price for all super caps and the Osiris if you want to to acquire a Weapons Part, you will need to gather 30500 Uranium and go to the U.N.E Harbor Master in Terminal C of the Mega Base. Note that 30500 Uranium WILL fill up a Level 30 Warehouse. Note: You can directly deposit mined Ores into your warehouse. Updated Note: The latest version allows for direct Ore Transfer from your Miner to Warehouse, for a percentage of the Ores you brought in. Category:Browse Category:Game Mechanics